Communication devices are becoming more prevalent and more advanced. Mobile devices can include, but are not limited to, cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities. These devices can run on a wide variety of networks from data-only networks such as Mobitex® and DataTAC® networks to complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and CDMA2000 networks. As the technology associated with mobile devices continues to advance, users of these communication devices are becoming more reliant on these communication devices. For example, technology advances are being made with respect to short range wireless devices. In one or more conventional operating systems, the short range wireless device can be a Bluetooth® function.